guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Felix Omni/archive8
In with the new. Ohi. 11:25, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Old is the new new, but I bet you knew that. Ezekiel [Talk] 11:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::I knew new is the old new and old is the new new, if that's what you mean. Gnu. 11:32, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Cheers Welcome back from the exile. --mendel 16:05, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Where's my "welcome back"? D: --R Phalange 16:12, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::Don't know, where are your friends? ;-P --mendel 16:35, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::I was actually hoping for a regiment of soldiers so I could throw open my coat and shout "Here is your emperor! Shoot him if you will!" Then we'd storm Paris. 23:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::You historical flasher, you. Also, when was it decided employee section would be removed, I missed that discussion. — Powersurge360Violencia 23:37, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I removed all the employee section links after Roland noted on Izzy's talk page that the link was no longer working. I checked the ArenaNet website, and it seems that the employee section no longer exists at all- at least not on their website. If it was just moved and anyone can find it, I will gladly put the new links in myself. 23:39, 15 June 2008 (UTC) I like Your new sig RandomTime 06:01, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, thanks! You're the first one to comment. I was beginning to despair. 06:08, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::I liked your old one, but this one's okay... I guess. :P Actually, I think it's kinda cute. —Dr Ishmael 14:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::I hearby revoke your manly license on the grounds that you have used the word "cute". — Powersurge360Violencia 14:32, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::In that case, I lost it a long time ago because I call my cats cute all the time. —Dr Ishmael 14:45, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::That's--- I--- Well you-- .... I've got nothing for that. Wow man, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 17:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://xkcd.com/231/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 08:10, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Very, very true. Kittehs r teh sooper awsum win. :D —Dr Ishmael 14:47, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Puppies are better tbh imo iirc. 23:55, 17 June 2008 (UTC) The stupid help box You can get rid of it by going to Preferences, selecting the Editing tab, and checking the box next to "Do not show editing tips." I really wish they'd default it to off. D: 22:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Its already off, and it still shows. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 22:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::But only with the new monaco skin. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 22:52, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Omfg deja vu. 22:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Revert war on Legendary Sword Hi, I know this was yesterday, but apparently this is still an issue. Don't engage in a revert war, even if you think the information entered is false. If your undo is reverted itself, leave it be -- contact the person reverting (i.e. the one repeatedly putting in said false information) and/or discuss on the relevant talk page. If that person continues, try to keep discussing or simply wait it out. Toodles, from your friendly neighbourhood do-goody, --R Phalange 20:55, 20 June 2008 (UTC) : Heh, you're late - I already discussed this with Felix, if only because we met on IRC. :-) --mendel 21:48, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I'm asking you nicely... ...please don't bait me. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Whatever do you mean? 18:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::He means he dosen't wish for you to impale any worms on him and then use him to lure aquatic creatures to their deaths for the purposes of providing nutritional sustinance-- - (Talk/ ) 19:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::*Sustenance, but rest assured that I shall not do that. 19:04, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Thats ok, there shouldn't be any problems then. I can sleep easy tonight-- - (Talk/ ) 19:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :May I suggest simply not biting, in that case? --◄mendel► 20:06, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::A wiki takes cooperation from both sides. Neither party should bait nor bite respectively. --R Phalange 20:18, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, look who's talking. 20:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::As I said, neither party should bait nor bite. --R Phalange 20:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Indeed. 20:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ^jo dude http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Snowball&curid=15096&diff=1324217&oldid=1294076. I think it's considered a Monster Skill by those skills. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:42, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :That's probably the case, but because it's a skill that can be used by humans without changing forms, I thought it would be a decent idea to note it anyway. Incidentally, the note was derived from Midgetchinese's edit to Secret Lair of the Snowmen. 08:45, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ye, it's a good note. But the wording is odd, cause it is considered a spell. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:47, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::How about something like "This spell may not be selected by" etc skills. 08:48, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Selected -> Stolen / disabled / copied, and I'm fine with it :> Selected sounds like selecting a skill with SoC :P --- -- (s)talkpage 08:53, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Brb I shall be out of town until Sunday night, or Monday perhaps. 03:29, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :See ya then, then RandomTime 09:23, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Shin Angyo Onshi You know what I'm going to ask here if this message was a question instead of a statement - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:16, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but I had to get Volume 17 by torrent. QQ 04:21, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I hate you, I still haven't got my hands on the last volume. I'm still only up to the part of the Sando/Munsu fight. - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Spoilers, Snape kills Munsu. 04:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::What? Luke and Leia are brothers and sisters? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:27, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Kormir is the Goddess of Truth. 04:28, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've actually read some spoilers (and I'm still kicking myself over it) so I know about what Sando is and what happens to Munsu but not much after that. Miss Hwang *drools* - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hwang is noob. 04:31, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I apologize for not being into bestiality - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:33, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Hee hee, "Hwang" — Powersurge360Violencia 04:35, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Rellik is forgiven, but surge must be banz. 04:37, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I was unaware that the 'r' in my name was capitalized. Tis a most jarring discovery indeed. ::::::::::And yes Surge, I'm sure everyone missed out on your incredibly insightful and complex joke and required a message stating it as such. A pity since not only does 'Hwang' push the boundaries of humour and innovation into the great blue yonder, it's also a pioneer as I highly doubt there has been any jokes about the pronunciation of certain words before. - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:51, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Can't a man enjoy an immature snicker every now and again? — Powersurge360Violencia' 04:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It was capitalized only because it began a sentence. 04:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::@Surge; no. @Felix; I am rellik. I am above established language conventions - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // [[User talk:Blue.rellik|''talk]] 04:51, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And established HTML conventions, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 04:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I take them more as 'guidelines' - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:53, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Sloppy Codes I've been browsing through some of your pages in edit mode and some of your tags are pretty sloppy (closing tags with for example) and I was wondering if I could have permission to clean them up here and there. I won't update to inline styles if you don't want me to, but I can also do that, too. — Powersurge360Violencia 00:36, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm not particularly trained in web design; that is to say I had little to no experience when I came to the wiki, and everything I've done I basically pieced together from other people's code. That being said, sure! Feel free to fix up anything you come across. And thank you. 03:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sweet. I'm kinda practicing proof-reading codes and junk, so yeah thanks for letting me, lol. I learned html and junk from this site if you're interested. I'll get crackin' in a bit. — Powersurge360Violencia 03:10, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::W3 Schools is a very useful site, I usually reference them first when I need help with HTML/CSS. —Dr Ishmael 04:53, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I love em, but their Javascripting tutorials are crap. I just can't manage to teach myself how to do it. — Powersurge360Violencia 06:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) u = phailsauce I got your whisper in-game earlier, and I would've whispered back, but you were set to "do not disturb". :P —Dr Ishmael 18:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I know, I was in TA. Can't allow your ramblings to disturb me after all. :o 18:58, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh. Well then. —Dr Ishmael 19:58, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::TA is srs bsns. — Nova — ( ) 00:32, 13 July 2008 (UTC) sig I miss the old one. Every time I see those green boxes I think "who's that?" (T/ ) 22:22, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I changed my signature about the same time that a ton of drama had just blown over, to signify that perhaps it was time for everyone to change a few things about themselves. That being said, the green boxes are a bit goofy. 22:24, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ::I like the green boxes, they make you seem punky =D --''Shadowphoenix'' 22:37, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Perfect World Are you going on the Malaxsian server, or will you be joining the NA beta? --◄mendel► 21:58, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :NA beta for sure. Most of RageQuit will be moving there come August 17th or 23rd or somewhere around there. 21:59, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Huh Is that thing real? :What thing? 22:36, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's a lie. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Whilst Would you like to check these as well? --◄mendel► 22:19, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Internet says the words are interchangeable, with one being the more archaic spelling. Also, apparently "while" can mean "until" in certain English dialects. — Powersurge360Violencia 22:22, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks You = No phail. 21:30, 26 July 2008 (UTC)